


Fix Me

by monalisafrowns



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalisafrowns/pseuds/monalisafrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pot and sex fix everything up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Me

“Shut up.”

 

Ryan opened his eyes quickly, disturbed by the intrusion of his thoughts. He cocked an eyebrow at the younger boy, questioning his request.

 

“It was getting really annoying.” Brendon replied dryly.

 

Ryan shrugged. “I was trying to write a new song but I’ll stop humming.”

 

Brendon sighed, staring off into the distance, trying to avoid looking at anything but Ryan. He hated this. Earlier that day the two had gotten into a fight. The cause was now foreign to Brendon. All he recalled was the volume of the yelling and his hand colliding with Ryan’s right cheek. His hand had stung. Ryan’s face was red, a hand print shaped mark forming. Tears welled up in the older boys eyes. Brendon had turned on his heel and walked quickly away, leaving the boy holding his cheek.

 

Spencer and Jon had now locked the pair in Brendon’s hotel room. Spencer told them they’d be back in two or three hours. He’d unlock the door when he knew they were cooled down.

 

Brendon could tell Ryan was still hurting. The faint outline of his own right hand graced Ryan’s delicate cheek. Ryan sat in the dull purple patterned chair by the window. The orange sunset seeped through the blinds, casting its glow on the silent boy. His notebook sat on the table next to him. A bag was rested against his leg. Silence was engulfing the air. Brendon positioned himself to lie on the bed so that he could still see Ryan. The tension made Brendon uncomfortable. Suddenly Ryan moved, causing Brendon to focus on him. Ryan could tell Brendon was watching him.

 

“Mind if I smoke?” Ryan asked. It was Brendon’s room after all.

 

Brendon shook his head. Ryan proceeded to take the glass owl shaped bowl out of his bag, along with the orange lighter and a little bag of the substance. He packed it full with accurate precision and speed, the familiar motions taking over. He held the end of the pipe to his lips. He covered the hole delicately, as if the glass would shatter in his hands. He lit the bowl, and sucked in the sticky sweet taste of the marijuana. All the while the younger boy watched intently.

 

He let twenty minutes pass, watching Ryan take hit after hit. His eyes drooped slightly as he lazily lit one more hit. Brendon was aching to break the silence between them. To just hear Ryan speak. His voice smooth and comforting, even when he was angry. Even when he cried. But Brendon waited. Ryan refilled the empty bowl. He held it to his lips, about to take another hit.

 

“Ryan…” His voice penetrated Ryan’s thoughts as they had earlier. His voice was no more than a whisper.

 

Ryan looked up from his drug at his boyfriend.

 

“Come here.” the younger one whispered.

 

He stood up and sauntered slowly towards the bed, carrying the bowl and lighter. Ryan’s arms were stretched out to his sides, looking like a small child would if they were pretending to be an airplane. Ryan’s body swayed back and forth before he reached the bed, sinking down into the cushiness of the mattress. Ryan put the contents of his hands between them. Brendon carefully picked up the bowl and lighter, wary of his boyfriends amber eyes cautiously watching his hands. Brendon took four hits back to back. He choked a little on the last hit, coughing out the smoke. He felt more at ease. Ready to break the silence. Instead of speaking, Brendon raised his hand up to Ryan’s cheek. Ryan winced as he got near. Brendon muttered an _it’s okay_ before ghosting over Ryan’s cheek, following the outline of the red mark. Heat still radiated from it. He hadn’t realized how hard he hit him.

 

“I’m sorry Ryan.” The boy choked on his words.

 

“Bren, why did you slap me?” The older boys voice came out much like Brendon’s had. Choking over words. However a hint of fear laced his words, the sound almost like a whimper.

 

“I don’t even know. I just…we were yelling and…I’m sorry.” Brendon traced his thumb across Ryan’s soft lips. “I’m so sorry, baby.” Brendon murmured.

 

The brown eyed boy pressed his lips against the boy with the amber eyes. Ryan hesitated at first but finally melted. Their lips molded together, messy but perfectly forming against each other. Brendon’s hand traveled towards the back of Ryan’s head so he could tangle his fingers within his hair. Brendon wanted to do what they used to. He wanted so badly to pull on Ryan’s hair, to hear him utter that beautiful moan coming deep from his throat. Ryan could sense that Brendon wanted to. He parted their lips for a brief second to whisper the word _yes_. Brendon immediately tightened his grip on Ryan’s hair, pulling his head backwards, separating their lips. That beautiful moan echoed through the room. Brendon smirked. He attached himself hungrily to Ryan’s delicate neck. The roles were coming into effect and Ryan let himself go as each second passed by. Brendon sucked on the soft flesh, hard enough so that it would leave a nice mark. Brendon pulled away, smirking. He picked up the pipe and quickly inhaled a hit of the drug. He held the sweet smoke in his mouth, before pulling Ryan’s face towards him, causing their lips to collide. Brendon blew the smoke into his boyfriends’ mouth. Ryan grinned, taking in the smoke. Brendon was placing the pipe and lighter on the wooden side table. Ryan was giggling when Brendon brought his attention back to him.

 

“What is so funny?”

 

“That was cute.” Ryan managed to say through his giggles.

 

“Shush yourself, Ross.” Brendon smiled.

 

Brendon pushed Ryan down on his back and crawled on top of him. He kissed him roughly causing a moan to escape Ryan’s lips. Brendon ran his hand along Ryan’s chest, all the way down to his noticeable erection. Ryan squirmed underneath his boyfriend. Brendon began to stroke the bulge. Ryan tangled his hands within Brendon’s hair, pulling harder when the younger boy touched him just right. The stroking stopped in an instant, Brendon standing up to slide off his pants. Ryan began ridding himself of his clothing as well. As Brendon took off his shirt, Ryan brought his eager face near Brendon’s erection.

 

“You want my cock, Ry?”

 

Ryan nodded excitedly. The younger boy stood next to the bed, his hard cock ready for Ryan’s skilled mouth. The older boy took it in his mouth and began working. Brendon groaned, muttering his boyfriend’s name. He pulled at his hair, feeling the tongue sliding over the head of his dick.

 

“Fuck Ry, you’re so good.” moaned the younger one.

 

Ryan emptied his mouth and started up at Brendon with big puppy dog eyes.

 

“Brenny I need you.”

 

“You want me to fuck you Ry baby? Fuck your little slut asshole until you can’t move?”

 

“Yes Brenny I want that. Please Bren, please fuck me?”

 

“You’re such a dirty little whore.”

 

Brendon pushed Ryan down, turning him over onto his stomach. Ryan positioned himself on his hands and knees. He wasn’t going to last long, he knew it. There was something about miss Mary Jane that caused him to turn into a greedy little whore, starving for Brendon’s rough touch and his cock in his ass.

 

“Condom?” Brendon questioned.

 

Ryan shook his head. Brendon knew he was being persistent. He himself was too high to care fully that Ryan had no prep. He grabbed the bottle of lube out of the drawer in the side table. Squeezing some onto his fingers, he quickly inserted two of his fingers into Ryan. Ryan moaned, rocking his hips back to fuck himself with Brendon’s fingers.

 

“It’s cute when you’re horny Ry.” Brendon muttered.

 

Two fingers were not enough for Ryan. He wanted to feeling of Brendon inside him, stretching him, filling him so badly.

 

“Mmm Bren, fuck me now.”

 

“Impatient little cock whore, aren’t we?”

 

Ryan simply moaned more, muttering the word _please_ under his breath. Brendon removed his fingers, only to be replaced quickly by his hard cock. Ryan threw his head back, letting out a deep moan. Brendon thrust himself into the older boy with a steady pace. Ryan clutched onto the sheets, balling them up in his fists tightly. His back arched as he took in all of his boyfriend. Brendon gripped Ryan’s hips, nails digging in. he knew they’d leave deep little crescent indents. Ryan was whimpering, moans escaping from his lips. Brendon kissed his neck, nibbling at the flesh while still keeping his pace.

 

“Do you like my cock fucking your ass, Ry? God you’re so fucking tight.”

 

“Ahhh, Brenny. Fuck, fuck, fuck me. Harder. Faster.”

 

“Tell me how much you like it.”

 

Ryan moaned. Brendon pulled his hair.

 

“Brendon! Yes, yes, yes! I love when you fuck my ass Bren!”

 

“Good. Fucking. Whore.” Each word came out accompanied by a hard thrust.

 

Ryan felt a hand reach around and grab his erection. Brendon stroked him at the same pace of his thrusts. Ryan was going to come soon. He was tightening around Brendon. Brendon could feel it and he knew he was close as well. Suddenly Ryan lost it. He came into Brendon’s hand, collapsing in a heap on the bed, feeling his releases sticky against his stomach. Brendon continued with four more thrusts before coming into Ryan, uttering a low _fuck_ from his lips. He pulled out and Ryan heard him walk away. He came back, tossing a towel next to his panting boyfriend. Ryan sat up, wiping the substance off of himself. Brendon smiled, going to the side table. He picked up the bowl to fill it up. He lit it and took a long hit.

 

“You want some?”

 

Ryan nodded, taking it in his hands. He inhaled it, and then blew out the smoke slowly. Brendon kissed Ryan softly, a wet, sticky-sweet kiss.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Bren.”

 

“Pot and sex fix everything up.”


End file.
